Clayface
Clayface is one of Batman's most dangerous enemies, able to shapeshift into anyone, or anything. Injustice Comic Pre-Comic When he was younger, Clayface was involved with the Red Hood Gang in Gotham and when Commissioner Gordon's wife attempted to break up a smuggling ring, Clayface helped the gang kill her and bury her body under a pier. Year Two Though unseen, Clayface is approached by Superman and given the task of infiltrating the Gotham Resistance and torment them by taking the shape of their departed loved ones before destroying the group, or failing to do so, return to Superman with the location of their headquarters. To draw Commissioner Gordon, one of the ground leaders of the resistance, out, Clayface assumes the shape of his deceased wife and begins wandering around Gotham for several nights. The ploy works and Gordon finds Clayface in the botanical gardens of the Gotham city park. Though Gordon at first believes Clayface to be his departed wife, Karlo quickly reveals his identity. Putting his acting skills to the test, Clayface pleads with Gordon to protect him, telling the commissioner that he escaped the Arkham Asylum purge and that he wants to join the resistance to be protected from Superman's soldiers. When Gordon demands to know why he should, Clayface tells him he will give him closure and show him where his wife's body is. After revealing an altered story of the death of Gordon's wife, Karlo takes Gordon to the pier and digs up the area where her body was buried. Karlo gives Gordon his apologies and Gordon decides to take him to the resistance's headquarters. The Birds of Prey are naturally shocked and more than hesitant to trust Clayface, so Gordon has Harley Quinn draw a sample from his body before having detective Montoya take him to a cell. Easily escaping later that night, Clayface takes the form of the deceased Dick Grayson to torment Barbara Gordon with. Though Clayface tries to tell her he just takes the forms of deceased people, Oracle reveals they know he's been in contact with Superman and that she knows he wanted him to draw them out and torment them with the forms of their dead loved ones. Clayface verifies her theory and tells her, "He was very specific. Let them see the faces of their dead, he says to me. Let them see and never forget...as I must always see and can never forget." With his cover blown and his intentions revealed, Clayface attacks Oracle while still in Nightwing's form, though Barbara blocks his punch before demanding to know if it was even her mother's body they dug up. Clayface returns to his natural form while shapeshifting his face into a terrifying amalgamation of Nightwing's and Barbara's mother's, while telling her, "Oh, that's your mommy. Only I wasn't just standing pretty when it happened." Clayface is suddenly impaled by an arrow, and he whirls around to see the Birds of Prey and Commissioner Gordon charging him. Clayface knocks the Gordons down with a single blow for both and smothers Batwoman and Huntress with his body mass, but Black Canary unleashes her Canary Cry which greatly weakens him, allowing Oracle to knock him out with a blow from one of her wheelchair's wheels. Later, Clayface's body is divided up into smaller mounds and sealed in glass jars by Harley Quinn, containing him and preventing him from returning to Superman. Year Four Powers and Abilities Clayface's body is composed of clay, which he can reshape into any form he can see at his whim. He is not limited to simple bodily shapeshifting, and can form weapons from his body, primarily his hands. Clayface's monstrous nature affords him enhanced durability, near limitless stamina, and superhuman strength. Appearance Clayface is a living mass of clay that allows him to alter his size and shape at will. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Villains Category:Characters